bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dengen Kōdo
| birthday = September 25 | age = 17 | gender = Male | height = 182.88 cm | weight = 68.03 kg | blood type = O- | affiliation = Henkō No Kōdo | occupation = High School Student | previous occupation = Vigilante Group | team = Kōdo No Kanshu | previous team = Saibankan | partner = Kyokai Okami | base of operations = | relatives = Kyokai Okami (Foster Brother) | education = Karakura University | signature skill = Magnetism | storyline = To Be Decided | roleplay = Bleach: Ephemeral Nightmare | japanese voice = Kenichi Suzumura | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Dengen Kōdo (電源のコード, literally "Code of Power") is the leader of Kōdo No Kanshu. His name was originally Ashton (アシュトン, 'Ashuton'), but was changed to match his status amongst the group of . He is best friends with Kyokai Okami and Tamashī Nochi. Appearance ]] When Ashton was apart of '''Luz del Alba he was only but 10 years old. He was the height of a normal 10 year old, being around 4 feet and 7 inches tall. He usually wore the designated uniform for Luz del Alba at that time, which was a white shirt, and green jacket. On the left breast of the jacket was a shield with a lion on it, and then two suns portrayed on either side of it. This was the natural symbol for Luz del Alba and was the only known organization uniform that looked like it belonged to a school. His right eye is brown, and his left eye is blue. He wears dark green plaid-type pants, and has a yellow belt. He also wore brown Villain slip on shoes. After joining Saibankan at the age of 13, Ashton changes his appearance to match exactly how it was when he was in Luz del Alba. His jacket remained green, and he continued to wear a white shirt under it. However, he soon began to incorporate his own style to the design, wearing an orange, brown, and green striped tie. The shield on his jacket was replaced with a metal hammer, with circular rings emitting from it. This was a notation to his ability and what he considered himself to be. His right eye remained brown, and his left eye remained blue. He took up smoking, and usually carried a pack of cigarettes with him. When Kōdo No Kanshu was created, he began to wear an eye patch over his right (the brown one) eye. He got the eye patch from his friend Kyokai Okami and began to wear it with additional new articles of clothing. The belt that was around his waist now holds the words "Iron Hammer of Justice". He continues to wear the tie, the jacket, and the pants. His shoes also remain the same, and he continues to carry cigarettes. Personality When Ashton/Dengen was part of Luz del Alba he was never let outside of the building. He was under constant surveillance and was not allowed to have an opinion of his own. However, despite what his superiors said, he always spoke his mind. He never kept what he had to say inside of him, usually blurting it out whenever he felt like. He was known for his above average intellect, and his ability to twist people with his taunting words. He was deemed crazy when he tricked a scientist to allow him out of the building in order to get a prized possession that Koda Ketsueki told him not to lose. After managing to be promoted to Saibankan Ashton/Dengen began to allow his true nature to reveal itself. Always speaking his mind (when not asked) and providing unneeded commentary, he was known as the Joker of Saibankan. He was emitted into a sub-organization which regulated the activity of the living world, and the souls that passed through it. He had a special niche for fighting, and usually never showed his serious side to his opponents. When meeting Kyokai Okami he began to be influenced by his ruthless way of speaking and living. He took up the liking for American music, known as Rap, and began to release his true nature. He soon branched from rap, to heavy metal, and began to act more and more like a teenager. He managed to get Kyokai Okami's father to adopt him, and became brothers with his best friend. His attitude changed somewhat when doing this, taking on Kyokai's taunting personality, along with his prankster way of life. History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Spiritual Being a , Ashton has a great amount of spiritual energy. The energy comes from his blood line, which is unknown to him and the rest of Kōdo No Kanshu. It also has an ability similar to . It allows him to tug on the objects around him, but somehow only works on metal items, somewhat similar to Magnetism. It was given the name Tokubetsuna Tamashī'', and classified as a mixture of special powers (like ) and (like ). '''Spiritual Awareness: Much like , Ashton is able to detect the spiritual energy of hollows and people engaging in combat. When concentrating, he is able to zoom in on a source of Reiatsu, especially if the person is within a protective barrier. He also has a niche for sensing those who show up with their power hidden, paying attention to the stray fluxions within the to determine if they are serious or not. Physical ''Immense Physical Prowess: ''Ashton use to be a practitioner of Shadō Gyakushū, but soon stopped using the fighting style because he thought it was lame. However, the amount of exercise and training he went through was enough to permanently mold his body into that of a super humans. Each one of his muscles are used to their maximum, allowing him to convert all the potential energy within his body into kinetic.This increases speed, strength, and even his jumping prowess (because of his leg strength). His body is also molded to be somewhat like a tank, allowing him to take multiple critical hits and continue to fight. Enhanced Vision: '''Through the tests they did on him, to figure out why his right eye was a different color then his left, they noticed that he had the vision of two people. His right (brown) eye, has 1.2 vision. This eye was said to originally belong to his biological sister, but was somehow transferred to him, and then altered. His left eye (blue), has 8.0 vision. This vision is considered 4 times the vision of a normal human (because 2.0 x 4 = 8.0). When covering his right eye, he is able to use the full vision of his left eye. Techniques / Signature Skill / Special Power '''Magnetism (磁性, Jisei): This ability is somewhat similar to the actual ability of magnetism. However, Ashton is only able to use it because of his unique spiritual energy. He does this by using the energy in a similar fashion to but is only able to tug on the soul of a single object. This object is metal, and creates a magnetic affect on it. He is able to split the metal (coated in his Reiatsu) into thin pieces that can pierce even concrete with the amount of force he can put on it. It also has an awkward drawback. It somehow is connected to his physical powers, so when he over uses it, he becomes incredibly weak. It was also later proved that he controls metal through the tethers of spiritual energy which he creates on his own. *'Sonar' (ソナー, Sonā): This ability allows Ashton to release his Reiatsu in the form of magnetic waves. It has the ability to detect any metal object within his 8.0 line of sight (when staring through his left eye) and can disrupt mechanical equipment (such as televisions and ATM machines). *'Metal Dominance' (金属ドミナンス,'' Kinzoku Dominansu''): Through his manipulation of Magnetism, Ashton is able to control virtually any metal with magnetic qualities. This means he can stop bullets from hitting him, by halting them with a magnetic field. Also, he is able to manipulate Liquid Metal (similar to Quick Silver/Mercuray) despite it being in a liquid state. However, this doesn't mean he can manipulate metal if it has reached the gas phase. *'Electromagnetism' (電磁気学, Denjiki-gaku): In a similar fashion to the way that electromagnetic induction works on magnets, Ashton is able to generate electromagnetic energy. This energy, of course, takes the shape of lightning/electricity. It allows him to coat all the metal within his possession in a thin coat of static energy. This energy is used to sharpen the force of his metal objects (which are fired by his original Magnetic ability). Also, it takes a severe toll on his body. The eye that is the color brown, loses its vision each time he utilizes this method of magnetism. It was also later proved by Kyokai Okami that he uses the tethers of spiritual energy, colliding with them to a point where the friction creates as spark, like scraping metal. The spark is then induced with his reiatsu and transformed into tiny little static spark.